


the only heaven I'll be sent to

by Kotyatin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dry Humping, Experimental Style, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Pretend sex, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, nines needs a hug too, they have to kiss to save nines
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: гэвин отшатываетсядергается, как ошпаренныйрезко тащит тебя в переулок"там стреляют по андроидам, а ты светишься как херова гирлянда"
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	the only heaven I'll be sent to

**Author's Note:**

> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм. название взято из песни Хозиера "Take me to church".

это хорошо  
что у детектива рида в машине все кнопки светятся алым  
если в запотевшей машине промелькнет огненный кружочек  
никто  
не заметит  
и все же

ты дожен быть там, знаешь  
тебя... для этого делали  
как и твоего предшественника  
но вместо этого  
ты здесь  
несешь в кармане брюк лекарства, кошачий корм в пакетиках и пачку сигарет  
ты должен быть там  
где они решают, что с тобой будет  
вместо этого  
вместо того чтобы таскаться за ним по пятам  
но дело в том что ты хочешь этого  
потому что... гэвин не купит себе лекарства  
потому что если отпустить его одного он купит не пачку, а блок  
потому что чем черт не шутит. на деньги налогоплательщиков можно купить корм и получше...  
потому что гэвина трясет  
и он только что умолял тебя снять "эту херову куртку"  
потому что вокруг пожар  
гэвин отшатывается  
дергается, как ошпаренный  
резко тащит тебя в переулок  
"там стреляют по андроидам, а ты светишься как херова гирлянда"  
гэвин не понимает  
что, отказавшись уходить, решив остаться здесь, рядом, с пачкой сигарет в кармане, ты, возможно, подписал себе приговор  
внутри червоточина  
алая больная дыра  
как у человека, смеешься ты про себя  
расползается звездой с неровными краями  
прекрасное свидетельство твоей человечности  
ты счастлив  
ты никогда не предполагал, что тебе доступно счастье.

розоватый бокс  
ночной город за двумя слоями стекла  
это было давно  
дольше, чем предполагал коннор  
_прекрасно..._  
_в самом деле? и что ты нашел в этом виде хорошего?_  
_..._  
_рк900?_  
_я не знаю, сэр._  
_..._  
_..._  
_голосовые функции выполняются. спой что-нибудь, детка._  
ты поешь медленно и надрывно, слишком эмоционально для простого теста, но никто не замечает. никто не замечает, что ты выбираешь всегда безумно печальные песни. в демонстрационном центре днем всегда яркая голубизна над головой. ночью потолок-имитация превращается в звездное небо, всегда настроенное так, чтобы выдавать поток персеид. звезд падает так много, а желание у тебя всего одно.

сейчас нет времени  
нет возможности задумываться о таком  
найнс подчиняется  
малейшему движению  
бедра толкаются в такт бедрам, сухо и бессмысленно, резко, вызывающе  
помоги мне  
помоги  
руки втираются в чужие ладони, кажется, стираясь до крови, до мяса  
молча, молча, молча  
сделай что-нибудь  
зачем ты спрашиваешь разрешения?  
ты можешь, ты все можешь  
еще секунда и я смирюсь с тем что ты у меня под кожей  
смешался с плотью и кровью как чертова татуировка, только пожалуйста  
только пожалуйста  
я не могу  
я не могу, найнс  
помоги  
стекло потеет от дыхания одного  
будто они знают  
будто они издеваются  
помоги, помоги, помоги  
язык немеет, непослушный, сухой, висит как у задыхающегося пса  
зрачки размером с рождественские шарики  
и такие же блестящие  
по носу капельками стекает пот смешанный с талыми снежинками  
не хватает воздуха  
не хватает опоры и сердце бьется как бешеное  
я умираю, верно?  
мы... умираем?  
у найнса влажный рот, но может только так кажется, потому что у бешеных псов у пасти пена  
у найнса рот такой, что кажется можно порезаться, натереть губы в кровь, целуя  
отвратительно кружится все перед глазами от запаха крови вперемешку с запахом забытого прогорклого миндаля в бардачке  
омерзительно шумит и стучит в ушах  
так не должно быть  
все должно быть не так  
если бы только... все было иначе  
потому что  
найнс  
ничего не понимает, он уверен, ничего, пусть улыбается искренне и остро подкалывает, найнс не понимает до конца, и это непростительно  
вспышками голубой акварели по мокрой бумаге разносятся картинки возможных, вероятных событийных цепочек  
где найнс глупо, наивно и потерянно озирается  
когда его выволокли из машины, отодрав от человека неаккуратно, оставив рваную рану там, где несмело горело соединение  
найнс  
найнс...  
глотает ртом воздух как рыба выброшенная на берег  
пытается руками закрыть ползущее море синевы  
не смотри на меня  
не смотри  
все это  
продолжается лишь пару секунд но  
этого достаточно чтобы заменить все паттерны кошмарных снов детектива гэвина рида  
и, блять, лучше бы ему продолжала сниться бесконечная лестница и херовы осколки, чем этот влажный податливый рот и животный ужас от возможной потери  
кого-то, кто шепчет "простите"  
спокойный, печальный голос сквозь агонию  
рыба-удильщик  
или маяк  
все равно  
спасет или погубит ли этот свет, сейчас важно вовсе не это  
"простите меня"  
"постарайтесь дышать ровно"  
"у вас паническая атака"  
_поэ-т-том-м т-ты... н-н... на-а-.._  
"гэвин, я здесь, с тобой."  
_д-дио-о-.._  
"их нет. их нет. их просто нет. они... здесь только мы. дыши."  
_на-а..._  
"мне тоже страшно."  
найнс закрывает глаза в поцелуях  
толкается навстречу, яростно-выверенно оглаживает спину подобием ласки, пародией на страсть  
найнс никогда не видел осенних листиков, не наступал на них, не улыбался от хруста, никогда не держал в ладонях котенка, ему не дали шанса удивиться сахарной вате и тому, как она исчезает на языке  
это почему-то так важно.  
это отчего-то безумно... нехорошо  
но у гэвина тоже... все было не так.  
гэвин умеет только сползать на колени, это правда, это правда, поверь, гэвин не умеет долго смотреть тебе в глаза, не может быть равным, он всегда взлетает ввысь, высоко-высоко на чаше весов  
всегда  
найнс  
разве ты не понимаешь?

пойдем  
_они не дадут тебе тут бесплатное шоу, приятель_  
"замри, слышишь?"  
_на что ты рассчитывал, ну_  
_вот утырок. мы уходим, не обращайте внимания, он у нас с детства стукнутый_  
_кто вообще ебется на улице в комендантский час?_  
"тише... все хорошо."  
_а где еще? вот родители джо нам вообще мешают дома, приходится в кино ходить_  
_блять майк у нас работа на это на компе своем посмотришь_  
"дыши."

найнс  
прости меня найнс  
прости, слышишь, я не...  
я не хотел чтобы так вышло  
знаю, ты...  
и я, знаешь... найнс...

"восемьдесят семь процентов."  
"мне не так уж и херово, найнс"  
"это мой."  
"аа."  
"да."  
"странное у тебя какое-то кольцо настроения. у меня красным не загорается."  
найнс смеется, тихо-тихо  
словно бы от усталости роняет голову на чужое плечо, заключая в объятья человеческое тело, тело, что мог бы изломать без труда  
холодно  
наверное, поэтому так колотит  
наверное, поэтому сводит ноги  
наверное, поэтому найнс такой теплый

"тебе больно?"  
"н-нет. это происходит непроизвольно, вероятно."  
"красиво... какой чудной фокус..."  
"рад, что тебе нравится. дай мне секунду, и пойдем домой."  
"и что мы... найнс, ты же не предлагаешь пойти пить кофе и..."  
"именно это я и предлагаю."

"обещаю, я не уйду не предупредив."  
найнс медлит  
ходит по комнате, аккуратно вешает куртку,  
почему ты медлишь?  
потому что боишься?  
потому что знаешь, чего хочешь?  
потому что ты хочешь остаться  
в комнате, где все хорошо  
маленькая лазейка  
оказалась такой простой.  
медленно бессмысленно выдыхает, осторожно протягивая ножницы лезвием к себе.  
"ты уверен?"  
кивок. пальцы снова белеют, хочется их сжать, чтобы не тряслись предательски. риду этого хочется тоже. сжать и попросить остаться. может быть, ты и впрямь сможешь прятаться у него в шкафу?  
это глупо. но ты хочешь. ты хочешь этого дольше секунды.  
"разве это... не должен сделать ты сам?"  
глупый гэвин. это всегда должен был быть ты.  
"у тебя неудобное зеркало."  
"найнс..."  
гэвин осторожничает, нежничает, бережно, будто час назад ничего не было, поворачивает лицо андроида от себя, наклоняется ближе  
оголять шею перед волком, твердо веря, что тот не укусит.  
"смелее, мне не больно."  
блестящая деталь беззвучно падает на ладонь, такая беззащитная  
"мы... должны это уничтожить?"  
"он мне нужен. я вернусь за ним, и ты сохранишь его для меня."  
найнс наклоняет голову, смотрит насмешливо с хитрым прищуром, и все это в первый раз, близость без условий и ярлыков, очень сильное чувство в хрупком моменте  
"не волнуйтесь, детектив рид, я не намерен и не стремлюсь казаться человеком всю жизнь."  
"тебя все равно узнают. тебя невозможно не узнать."  
это потому что ты по уши втрескался.  
"признайся, гэвин, ты просто хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе еще фокус."  
я не готов терять тебя. помоги.  
"эй. тебе идет больше, чем мне."  
рид почти ласково, хрипло смеясь, оглядывает новую маскировку - пепельно-розовую челку. он знал, конечно, знал...  
"я найду тебе свои заколки... когда волосы отрастают, нужны... а мне, знаешь, найнс, ничего совсем не идет, ты бери там, все, что хочешь, ладно... не знаю зачем все это там висит если выгляжу как из помойки вылез, нечего начинать красоваться, а тебе идет, знаешь, знаешь, найнс..."  
его не затыкают поцелуем, если бы, но, может, этот вечер и так уже достаточно мелодраматичен, а, может, найнс боится не понять, боится спросить, как и он, но все же его руку сжимают крепко, достаточно, чтобы стало немного больно.  
"не говори так о моем друге."  
смертельная усталость, осознание, что через полчаса гэвин останется здесь в компании пачки сигарет и спящего кота, вероятно, говорит о себе, потому что человек снова сворачивается на диване, а андроид слегка виновато ерзает на коленях, отвернувшись.  
"прости, что мы не можем вместе... это было бы весело. правда, я не смог бы контролировать твое питание и ты бы потреблял фастфуд, но в этом вся суть поездок... прости, что приходится оставлять тебя."  
"все будет хорошо, правда?"  
наивный, очень детский, очень отчаянный вопрос, и от стыда риду хочется плакать, хочется сучить ногами и просить прощения, почти автоматически, потому что от гэвина уходят не просто так. уходят по причине. никогда не говорят, по какой, но хочется, чтобы простили. только никогда не знаешь, за что.  
"обещаю."  
найнс понимает. найнс уходит из-за гэвина. и кому, черт возьми, легче от того, что найдены все неизвестные?  
"будешь хорошо себя вести пока меня не будет?.. шучу. чтобы детектив рид вел себя хорошо..."  
словно бы снято заклинание, что оберегало их от потока времени. найнс виновато гладит его по щеке большим пальцем, произносит нережительно "одежда" и тяжело встает.  
"я видел у тебя подтяжки. ну, для чулок."  
"ты мне льстишь."  
"хорошо, для носков. все равно стоят как крыло самолета."  
найнс наклоняет и заговорщическим шепотом говорит "я их оставлю. не переживай."  
у найнса сегодня измученный взгляд. в нем проблеск улыбки, агония и очень больная надежда.  
помоги, помоги, помоги  
помоги, помоги, помоги  
"у тебя хороший вкус."  
спит. найнс со вздохом укрывает его пледом, выключает проклятый телевизор, погружая комнату в темноту.

гэвин просыпается в панике, очнувшись от очень цветастого, беспокойного сна, мазнувшего секундой по сознанию  
за окном слышны крики, похожие на те, что издают пьяницы ночами в рождественские праздники  
черт возьми, этим ребятам, кажется, не до сна  
"найнс?"  
память о вечере возвращается пулей  
и от нее  
становится почему-то очень тревожно  
будто он что-то упустил  
будто они что-то упустили  
будто что-то важное  
что-то критичное  
крики и смех все громче, и от лихорадочного непонимания и совершенно шальной надежды кажется разрывает аорту, булькает в горле, шипит в голове, складываясь в знакомую до боли песню  
"найнс?.."  
он все еще здесь, он не ушел бы, не сказав, он обещал, он никогда не обещает невозможного, он здесь, он здесь, он не обещает невозможного...  
"найнс?.."  
мраморная статуя крошится в пальцах, словно мел, оставляя вместо себя живое, подрагивающее от счастья тело, жадно впивающееся...  
"найнс!.."

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается другу, без которого я бы ни за что не решился писать.


End file.
